


Day 9: Plastic

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But He Gets Better, Dad Patton, Fictober 2020, Logan didn't sign up for this, M/M, Patton is almost dead, Selkies, a second, for like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Uuuuuh Selkie Patton. Please read the tags. Love y'all!
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Day 9: Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> AceOnIce suggested a mermaid fic, but my favorite mythical sea creature has always been selkies, so here we go!

Patton was in trouble and he knew it. He’d run into a net, of some sort, and got it tangled around his neck so tightly that it was cutting off his airways. It was so tight that he couldn’t take off his coat and use his opposable thumbs to unravel himself, and as it was, he couldn’t get his sharp teeth into it to cut it off himself. 

He was going to die.

No! No, he couldn’t die! He had to look out for Virgil and the twins, they were still so young! He couldn’t-

He gasped for air that didn’t come. The world went dark.

~~

Logan found the seal on the beach not far from his home. He tutted. It was awful to find an animal dead because of pollution. 

He knelt down next to it, flipping out a pocket knife. The least he could do was free the poor creature before he set it back adrift, to continue the circle of life. Then no other animal would be caught up in the plastic netting, to see the same fate.

It took him a few moments, but he got the netting off and away from the seal’s neck. He pulled it away, and then stumbled back as the seal took in a great gasping breath. 

The seal was alive! It lay there, gasping on the beach, until, much to Logan’s surprise, it began to _wiggle its way out_ of its skin, until a naked man lay half-in and half-out of the skin, choking and wheezing. 

Well, Logan didn’t know how to resuscitate a seal, but he had fairly good knowledge of CPR on humans, so he got to work. 

He felt a little ashamed of himself for taking a moment to marvel at the man’s beauty. His skin was perfect, covered in tiny freckles that almost seemed to sparkle in the light. His dark hair was long and silky, and his face was round and likeable. 

Logan shook himself out of it and began to care for the man. 

~~

Patton came to with lips on his. Now, he’d heard the legends of true love’s kiss saving lives, but he’d never realized it would happen to _him_. 

The lips pulled back, and he opened his eyes to see a wonderful human above him. 

“Good. You’re awake.”

Patton nodded. Anything to keep his true love happy. 

“Would you like me to call someone for you? A family member, a coworker? I am not sure how you came to be trapped in a seal skin, but surely there are people looking for you.”

His coat! Patton groped about blindly for his coat, as he was still too weak to sit up and look for it. His fingers landed on its comforting softness moments later, and he sagged in relief.

“Don’t, m’fine,” he said as loud as he could. “Coat’s mine.”

His true love looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. 

“Is there anything else I can do to assist you?”

Patton shook his head. He needed to get back in the water and find the boys. Then, and only then, could he come back to his true love. They would be happy together, he was sure of it. He took one last longing look at his rescuer, pulled on his coat, and then slipped into the sea.

~~

Logan was extremely shocked that the man turned back into a seal. So shocked, in fact, that he forgot his venture to get groceries, and wandered back to his little beach house. 

Sitting down at his computer, he typed ‘man turns into seal’. The first result was about a horror movie, interesting but not informative, the second was about a cartoon, also interesting but equally uninformative, and the third- The third was an article about selkies. Men and women who could put on the skin of a seal and become the animal. 

He spent all night researching selkies. Not for any reason other than curiosity, of course. It’s not like he would ever see the pretty selkie again. 

~

He figuratively ate his words the next day, coming out of the grocery store. The man and three children were standing in the center of town, all four naked except for the skins about their waists. The man seemed to be looking for someone, but when one of the other townsfolk got close, he would shake his head. 

An ugly feeling started to roil in Logan’s gut when the man spotted him. 

“It’s you!” The man lit up and began trotting towards him, the three children following behind like ducklings. 

“Salutations. I take it that you are doing better today?”

“Yes, hello! Hi! You’re my true love!”

Logan blinked. He could feel the stares of the other people, and could almost hear Remy snickering from the patio of the coffeeshop.

“I am not certain what you mean by that.”

“You saved me with true love’s kiss!”

Remy was outright laughing into his coffee.

“I utilized CPR to resuscitate you. That is very different from true love’s kiss.”

“What’s CPR?”

Logan sighed.

“Follow me. We may as well have this conversation in my living room, since we are making a great show for the onlookers right now.”

The man followed him, and so did the three children.

Logan _knew_ this would be all over town by sundown, and most of it would be Remy’s fault. 

He had just wanted groceries.

~~

Patton scooped Virgil up into his arms after a short distance. The little tot wasn’t quite used to using his human-legs yet. Roman and Remus struck up a song as they walked, and Patton couldn’t help but join in on the chorus. 

His true love looked exasperated, from the set of his shoulders, but Patton wasn’t one to dampen the kids’ fun. Or his own.

When they got to the man’s house, he opened the door and ushered them all in. Patton immediately put Virgil down and set about untying his coat from his waist.

“First things first! This is for you!” He tried to hand it to his true love, but the man backed away.

“No. I refuse. I do not even know your name!”

Aww, he was so sweet!

“You’re so _sweet_! My name is Patton. This is Virgil, Remus, and Roman.” He indicated each child as he said their names. 

“That is not what I meant, but no mind. My name is Logan.”

~~

Logan almost felt like crying. He had four selkies in his house, and one of them was trying to give him a coat. This was not how he planned the day out. 

A knock rang out from the still open door.

“Howdy-doody, Logan! Remy told me what happened, I just came by to see if I could help!”

Logan turned to see Emile, Remy’s husband, standing in his doorway with a large cardboard box. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patton start to tense up.

“He’s mine! I saw him first!”

Emile put the box down and raised his hands, like he was surrendering to the police. 

“No need to stress, little brother. I’ve already given my coat. Let me help you with your human, okay?”

Patton relaxed, and Logan noticed the three boys relax too.

“Now, let’s get some clothes on the four of you.” Emile bent down and opened the box, revealing neatly folded clothing. “I keep some around for just this type of emergency.”

Logan thought Emile was a godsend. 

Oh, lord. He would have to thank Remy for this. 

~~

The wedding was beautiful, once Logan cottoned on to the idea. It didn’t take him long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
